Sleepless Nights
by SlothFiction
Summary: Bridge is having trouble sleeping at night, making the others to worry about him as Bridge struggles with his feelings but for who? Meanwhile, there is something seeking revenge and wants to take Bridge's life. BridgeSky slash ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Can't Sleep

**_Sleepless Nights _**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

All of Space Patrol Delta was asleep in their beds; all save a certain blue ranger. Bridge was trying to get some sleep. However, it seemed tonight, that sleep wasn't coming. He sighed and turned over. Bridge shuffled uncomfortably in his bed. It felt _weird _not sharing a room.

Shortly after Gruum's defeat on Earth, Sky and Bridge were promoted to Red and Blue Rangers. Sky took the room that came with being the Red Ranger. Truth be told, he missed rooming with Sky. He missed the discussions they sometimes had at night to distract Bridge from the nightmares he woke up from and the fact that Sky was just _there_.

Bridge sighed again and got up. He walked out of his room and headed for the Rec Room. No one was there, so he thought about eating something and trying to go back to sleep. For awhile, sat in a chair eating a sandwich he made for himself and stared out the window revealing the dark landscape of the sky.

Bridge was so relaxed he didn't sense or feel anyone come in to the Rec Room. Softly making his way, Schuyler "Sky" Tate tiptoed up to his former roommate. "So, what're you doing so late at night?" Sky asked. Bridge nearly fell out of his seat. His heart beating faster than a ship could travel, he looked around and his eyes fell on Sky. "Couldn't sleep," was the reply. Bridge hoped he didn't sound too frightened.

Sky took a seat and sat next to Bridge. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and then away, intent on anything but each other. After a few minutes of silence, Sky was the first one to speak.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Um, so… were you having nightmares again?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep tonight."

"Why?"

Bridge shrugged. "Dunno…" He wasn't TOTALLY lying. It was true. He DIDN'T know why he wasn't sleeping. For a few days now, Bridge began to feel uncomfortable around Sky. For that last few days, he spent all his time thinking about his mixed up feelings. He spent endless nights thinking about how Sky made him feel uncomfortable but also happy at the same time… However, despite his efforts, he couldn't figure out what he was feeling.

Sky sighed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Err; I think I'll go back to bed…" Bridge nodded. After looking at Bridge for a few more seconds, Sky left. Bridge watched Sky as he left. He sighed. Would he ever figure out what he was feeling?

**_So how'd ya like my first fan fic? Please R&R. Don't be too harsh on me. xP _**

****

****


	2. Chapter 2:Bridge?

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

After _MUCH_ (reviews and comments left by other members… xP) deliberation… I decided to add more to the story. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

_Well, it's not like I didn't bring this on myself…_ Bridge gave another huge yawn. "You ok?" Sydney "Syd" Drew, the SPD Pink Ranger asked. Syd and Bridge were on patrol for that day and all was quiet…save Bridge's frequent yawns. "Yeah…just…couldn't…sleep…yaaaaaaaaaaaawn," Bridge managed to say in-between his yawns. "If you say so…"

It had been going on for a while; Bridge was often too _tired_ to concentrate on work; he was so tired, in fact, that everyone in SPD began to think that something was wrong with him. "Officer Tate," Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the Commander of SPD on Earth, "you are Bridge's roommate. Has he been acting differently lately?" "N-No sir…" Sky shuffled nervously.

Kat watched the proceedings with growing interest. _Sky, nervous? Now this is new…_ The man in question was now looking at anything and any_one_ BUT the Commander. _Hmm… Why is Sky acting so…unSkylike?_ However, Kat's thoughts were interrupted by the blazing of alarms.

"KAT! What's the situation?"

"It looks like…I-I don't know!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I don't know! It's an alien I've never seen before! It's not in our database either!"

"Rangers!"

"YES SIR!"

"Ready! SPD EMERGENCY!"

As one, they morphed into their respective colors, Syd became the Pink Ranger, Sky became the Red Ranger, and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado became the Yellow Ranger. They rushed off, answering the call of duty. The Commander watched them go, deep in thought. He brought his head up with a snap.

"Something wrong Commander?"

"Yes. Where's Bridge?"


	3. Chapter 3:Thoughts

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

I know Chapter 2 was a bit short and kinda lacking… so I'm gonna try to make that up in this one. ;)

It was a beautiful day at New Tech City's Central Park. Everyone there was in a good mood and having the time of their lives; that is, everyone but the SPD Blue Ranger. Bridge had fled to the park after his patrol with Syd. Being a psychic, he was feeling emotional stress from everyone around him. His lack of sleep added to the mental strain he was feeling now.

Bridge sighed and ran his gloved hand through his hair; it was a habit he got into when he was distracted those days… He found himself an isolated spot in the park, one that was rarely used by other visitors. _Good no one is here…_ The Blue Ranger sat down under a tree with a sigh; he laid his head against the bark of the tree. Everything was quiet so he found his mind wandering; _I wonder what he looks like without his shirt off…_ Bridge immediately snapped out of his thoughts. _What's wrong with me? Why am I having all these thoughts lately…?_

Bridge sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. After shifting his position to a more comfortable one, he relaxed his mind and careful not to allow "outsiders" in, he spread "himself" outward. For a moment he was completely relaxed and he began to feel a heavy weight being lifted off his mind; his moment of peace was interrupted, however, by beeping from his morpher. He groaned and answered it.

"Who is it?"

"Bridge! Finally!"

"Kat? What is it?"

"The others have gone to fight an alien/monster that attacked the city! They need your help!"

"I'm on it! "

"SPD Emergency!"

Bridge donned the Blue Ranger suit and rushed off to the fight._ I hope I'm not too late!_

Back at the city, the other rangers were having a hard time fighting the alien/monster. For every attack they through at it, it seemed to have a counterattack. _Damnit! This thing has GOT to have a weakness! C'mon Sky! Think! Your team is counting on you!_

"Guys! Let's go SWAT!"

"Right. SPD SWAT Mode!"

Syd, Z, and Sky felt the familiar sensation of power flowing into their suits as the SWAT armor covered them at their knees, elbows, and torso. Quickly brandishing their Enforcers, they fired at the alien/monster in unison. Unfortunately, this didn't affect it either.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The monster seemed even more infuriated at this affront at it. It rushed at the three rangers when a beam of blue light, aimed at its head, hit it directly. The alien/monster stumbled backwards.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Sky looked around frantically.

"Look it's Bridge!" Syd jumped up and down in excitement. _Hero to the rescue!_

"Wow. Just in time. Hey Bridge." Z sighed inwardly with relief._ That was TOO close…_

"What's up guys? Everybody ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Sky smiled at his younger friend. _I wonder where he was… Well, as long as he's ok, I don't really care…_

The alien/monster got up growling. The rangers tensed, sensing that it was about to strike. Unfortunately, it fled from the scene, fed up with the rangers and before they could catch it, the alien/monster disappeared from view. "Damn! We lost its trail…" Sky demorphed and groaned. _Man, this just isn't my day…_ He put a hand on his face and sighed. "We have to go back…" "Yeah…" came the grudging reply. The others demorphed as well and piled into the jeep and drove in the direction of the SPD base. _The Commander isn't going to like this…_ Bridge sighed. _It's gonna be a long day…_


	4. Chapter 4:Confused

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

Sorry it's been a while since I updated… I had writer's block… heh Ok, in this new chapter, I'm gonna try and make this even better than the last three put together… Forgive me if it doesn't… xP

* * *

The Rangers lined up in front of the Commander. Cruger was pacing back in forth in front of them. Bridge was taking this as a bad sign. He was getting more nervous by the second at Doggie's silence; he began to sweat, thinking that the Commander was preparing to yell at them, again. _Oh boy… what have I got myself into?_ Bridge was struggling to hide his fear and nearly flinched when the Commander sighed.

The Commander paced in front of his Rangers, deep in thought. _An alien or monster that we've never even HEARD of before… _Cruger sighed _this does not bode well… _He looked up at his Rangers. None of them looked to happy, especially Bridge; Bridge looked like he was going to faint. "Carson," the Commander began, "are you feeling well?" Bridge shook his no but Doggie sensed that Bridge was hiding his feelings. "Well, whatever IT was, I'm sure you can capture it next time so until the next emergency, you are all dismissed."

Bridge was confused. _Wait. The Commander isn't going to yell at us?_ Upon realizing this, Bridge sighed inwardly with relief; he relaxed. Cruger noticed this and smiled inwardly; he understood now why Bridge was so uptight, although Doggie wondered why he thought so. The Rangers all filed out of the Command Center and Doggie turned to Kat.

"Yes Commander?"

"Did you notice how nervous Bridge was?"

"Yes… I found it a little strange… Even IF you were going to yell at them, he shouldn't be THAT nervous…"

"Maybe it's something else…?"

"I highly doubt it sir…"

* * *

The Rangers were relaxing in the Rec Room where the Rangers spent their free time when they weren't training, dealing with a case, or doing their duties. Syd sat on the couch leisurely, painting her nails; Z sat next to her reading a magazine. Sky was reading and Bridge was, once again, standing upside down. For a few minutes no one spoke; Syd was the one to break the silence.

"So… anyone wanna go out and do something?"

"Syd," Z groaned, "I'm way too tired to go out. Find someone else to go with you…"

"Aww… How about you Sky?"

"Nah, I'm with Z. Too tired…"

"Bridge?"

Bridge grunted in response. Syd pouted and sulked off to her room. Z yawned and put down her magazine. "I'm gonna turn in early." Sky nodded. Bridge grunted. Z smiled when she looked at Bridge. _He looks so funny when he does that… _She left yawning.

Bridge was deep in thought. Thoughts rushed into his head; he thought about past experiences, wondering what to eat for dinner, new projects (like his hybrid pizza maker/TV for example…), and the earlier debriefing. _Man, I hoped I didn't look too nervous… Sky. That was it. I was thinking of Sky... but, is that so bad?_ Bridge looked over at the man in question. Sky turned a page. _I wonder what he looks like in a shower…_ Bridge shook his head; the rapid movement caused him to fall, HARD. Sky immediately put down his book and rushed over to Bridge. "You ok?" All the Blue Ranger could manage was a nod; he was still dazed.

Bridge, although everything was blurry, could see Sky clearly. He grinned. Sky smiled back; he helped his friend back up. "You ok?" Bridge nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Alright… Be more careful, 'kay?" Bridge nodded again. Sky gave him another smile and left shaking his head, leaving Bridge with his own personal thoughts.

* * *

Bridge was headed for the showers; he thought better in the shower, he found out. He looked around in the locker room, cautiously. Good no one was there. Bridge didn't know why, but he felt VERY uncomfortable around other guys when they were naked. _Although I wouldn't mind if Sky were…_ Bridge snapped out of his daydream. _What's wrong with me?_ He sighed and opened his locker. Bridge looked around; he didn't want anyone to see him naked… Convinced that no one was there, he took off his jacket and shirt. Taking another look around, he took off his pants and boxers; he then rushed into the showers.

Bridge first turned the knob for the cold water. For a few seconds he stood there, letting the cool water barrage his weary body. Then he turned the knob for the hot water. He sighed sensuously, feeling the warm water assuage his body and mind. For a moment, he felt completely relaxed and was about to reach for the soap when he heard a metal door bang shut. His entire body went rigid and cold despite the warm water.

Bridge, despite his fear, turned to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Sky. He gulped; Sky walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. _Wow. Doesn't it hurt when he goes to hot right away?_ They stood there for a few minutes; Bridge was deep in thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sky turned and spoke to him. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you shower with the other guys?" Bridge started to get nervous. _What should I say?_ Finally, after much deliberation, he answered. "I, uh, kinda fell asleep in our room…" Either Sky didn't really care, or he bought it, as he didn't question him. Bridge, feeling even MORE uncomfortable, quickly finished showering, turned off the water and left the showers. Sky watched him leave. _What was THAT all about?_

_

* * *

_**So how'd ya like this chapter? Please R&R! Oh and leave some tips for my writing...I need it xP**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5:More Thoughts

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

I've had, yet again, writer's block. I don't think this is that good; I spent the rest of the week and the weekend to think all this stuff up (yes, I know I'm pathetic but I get very bad cases of writer's block). X( I hope this won't happen anymore… Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Bridge was in bed; he couldn't sleep so he just lay there, thinking about what happened just a few hours before. He shivered even though it wasn't cold. Confusion was the only thing present in his already chaotic mind. His feelings kept eluding him, no matter how hard he tried to catch them. Sometimes, he would come so close, only to have it snatched away by some evil force. He sighed and looked over at Sky's sleeping form. _He's so lucky…_

What Bridge didn't know was Sky wasn't sleeping. He was aware of Bridge not being able to sleep. When Bridge looked at him, Sky gulped. _I hope he isn't reading my mind…_

Bridge sat up. _I need some fresh air…_ Careful not to disturb his roommate, he got up quietly, put on some sweatpants and a green sweater and snuck out of the room.

Sky looked at Bridge's retreating form as he left the room. After waiting a few minutes, Sky also got out of bed, dressed and quietly followed after Bridge.

Bridge headed to the park; he liked to go to the park when he had something on his mind. He jogged, breathing in the cool night air. He stopped under a street light; Bridge turned around and found no one behind him. _I could've sworn someone was following me… Oh well… _

Sky was hiding behind a bush. He felt cramped but he didn't care; he was following Bridge and he was gonna find out what was bothering Bridge and he wouldn't give up until he succeeded, or at least until Bridge went back to SPD.

Bridge shrugged and jogged off again. Again he stopped, except this time it was in front of a bench. He sat down and breathed heavily. His mind was clear and he focused on his thoughts from moments before. _What is it? What am I looking for?_ He sighed. The answer he was looking for still eluded him. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together, his chin on top. _Why do I feel like that around Sky?_ That was it. Something about Sky made him feel so confused. _But what?_

Sky hid behind a tree, trying to control his breathing. He peeked around the tree and saw Bridge, deep in thought. Sky frowned. He was very worried about his friend, his roommate. _What is it? What are you thinking? _He waited; he lost track of time but eventually Bridge got up and ran back towards SPD. Sky followed, consumed in his own thoughts, all focused on Bridge.

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

It was morning and B Squad was in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. Syd was talkative as usual but Z was the only one to notice something different. _What's with Sky and Bridge? They're very quiet…_ Bridge and Sky yawned simultaneously. Z looked at both boys, quite worried for both of them.

Syd stopped talking. She saw the look on Z's face. That was her "I'm worried out of my mind" face. She frowned. Z looked at her and signaled her to meet her in their room. Syd nodded and both got up and put away their trays. Both girls headed off towards their room. Bridge and Sky didn't even blink; both were still deep in thought, unknowingly thinking about each other.

"Did you see them?" Z threw up her hands. "God. You could swear they were zombies or something!"

Uncharacteristically, Syd was silent and began to think. A certain thought popped into her head but she quickly dismissed it. _No, that can't be… can it?_

Z looked at her roommate; she was about ready to faint. "Syd! Not you too!"

Syd looked up. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard Z talk. "Oh sorry. I was thinking…"

Z groaned and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, hoping for some kind of sign that would tell her things were gonna go back to normal; she hoped things would return to normal, and fast. Z looked back at Syd. She slowly got up. She knew that look. _Syd knows something…_ "Ok Syd. Spit it out. You know something."

Syd brought her head up with a snap. "N-no I don't…"

_Ah ha! I knew it!_ Z jumped from her bed triumphantly. She had Syd right where she wanted her. "Spit it out! We both know you're lying."

Syd sighed. She stared out her room looking both ways, making sure no one was coming. Z stared at Syd; she was acting different… "Ok, promise not to tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you." Z nodded, suddenly afraid. Syd gulped and took another look around and leaned in, close to Z's ear. "I-I think that Bridge and Sky are…" She didn't finish because the alarm went off. Both girls looked at each other and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Ooooooh... even I'm getting chills... xP Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter, I'm gonna add a few more suprises...maybe... R&R**  



	6. Chapter 6:Nightmare

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I sorta got the idea of this chapter from one of Crimson-Ranger's stories so SOME credit goes to Crimson-Ranger (sorry if it's misspelled, etc.). R&R…

* * *

_Everything was pitch black. He could hear screaming. Bridge panicked; he started to run. He could hear himself panting; the screaming was never ending. The cold grip of fear clawed at his heart as he stopped and fell to his knees; the screaming was driving him mad! **Make it stop!** Bridge started to sob, unable to find and locate the source of the screaming; he didn't know why he wanted to find it, he only knew he had to… Then** IT **came; the horrible laughing. **That laugh…** The Blue Ranger tried to cover his ears, but he could still hear it. **Where's it coming from? AAAAHHHH!** He fell on his side and curled up into a ball, trying to shield himself from whatever wished him harm. The screaming and laugh continued. **Oh God! Why won't it stop?** The screaming and laugh grew louder and louder and soon the noises blocked out all of his thoughts; he soon started his own screams of terror, pain, and suffering. He started to sob and rocked back in forth, futilely trying to ignore the terrible screaming and the even more horrible, evil, menacing laugh. Then he felt a clawing in his mind; he screamed. The pain grew stronger and the laughing grew louder and the screaming more terrible and filled his heart with a wrenching emotion, consuming him. Bridge was stuck, the darkness gripped him, and deep down, he knew, there was no escape._

_**Reality**_

Sky jerked awake. The Red Ranger knew something was wrong. He was covered in sweat, he was worried and weary to the bone; he had a nagging feeling of dread and doom. _Bridge…_ Sky jumped up, put on a shirt and some pants and rushed out of his room, and ran as fast as he could, to Bridge's room. Along the way, the teen began to worry, thinking the worst.

Sky burst into Bridge's room and the first thing he noticed was screaming. He clapped both hands to his ears and rushed towards his friend. He stopped at the foot of his friend's bed and started to shake; Bridge was thrashing in his bed, curled in a ball, trying to protect himself from some invisible enemy. Sky tried to shake his friend awake. "Bridge! Wake up! You have to wake up!" His attempts were futile; Bridge just would not wake up. The B-Squad leader began to panic; for the first time in his life, Sky didn't know what to do, didn't know who to turn to or how to handle the situation. He fell to his knees. He rested his forehead on Bridge's arm; his shoulders shook as he sobbed softly into the bed. "Oh God… What am I supposed to do?"

Sky clenched his teeth and curled his hand into a fist. _I can't give up_! He wiped away his tears and gripped Bridge's glove hand. _That's it_! Acting quickly, the Red Ranger pulled off his companion's glove as fast as he could and gripped it tightly. _C'mon Bridge! I know you're there! Fight it!_

_**Bridge's Dream**_

_Bridge was caught in the whirlpool of hopelessness and despair; the darkness continued to attack him and he felt empty and lost. He clutched himself, in hopes of preserving a little bit of himself, just in case he… The Blue Ranger shook his head, trying to clear it; he just couldn't think like that, or he'd be done for. He kept thinking about all his friends and when his thoughts turned to Sky, his heart twisted in pain; Bridge sobbed not knowing why he felt that way and why it was Sky he always thought about. At that moment a small ray of light appeared in the darkness calling his name. **"Bridge… Bridge, can you hear me…?" **The young man brought his head up from his arms. "**Sky! Is that you?" **He heard a sigh of relief and he felt waves of comfort coming from the voice. "**Thank God! You ok?" **Bridge got up slowly from his position only to be attacked by the darkness once more; he screamed and immediately covered his ears to block out the noise. "**Bridge! Listen to me! Ignore everything else. Just listen to my voice. Follow it!" **Bridge pulled himself together and ran towards the now growing light; in a last effort, the darkness made him relive his worst memory. **Oh God… No… Not again… NO!**_

-FLASH-

_It happened when Bridge was four. It was a day like any other, only, he kept having this feeling of dread, like something horrible was about to happen. His parents seemed to feel that way too; every time he went up to them his mother would cry and hug him while his father looked so sad it hurt. It happened at night. Bridge was tucked in bed and was falling asleep when he heard a noise. He threw off his blanket and rushed downstairs. What he saw he would NEVER forget._

_The figure was menacing and evil. It approached his parents with malice and killing intent. His father and mother tried to stop him but it wasn't enough. Grasping his weapon, the figure dashed forward and stabbed his father; not one noise escaped his lips. His mother was sobbing and became hysterical. "**Mommy!" **The young Bridge ran forward to defend his mother. She turned as did the figure. A slow smile spread along his face as he went from mother to child. Bridge stopped and started to edge backward, away from the horrible mean assassin that had killed his father. "**No! Please don't kill him! Take me instead!" **His mother clutched at the assassin's ankle but he merely ignored her and continued to go for Bridge. The toddler sobbed and backed up to the wall. The dark figure crept forward and was about to strike when a heavy weight came up from behind, Bridge's father; still alive, somehow, the man fought the assassin and yelled for his wife to take the child and run. The mother sobbed, grabbed her child and ran out the door. "**Dad!" **The last memory Bridge had of his father was witnessing his father having his throat cut open._

_Bridge's mother, still carrying Bridge, ran for her child's dear life was screaming and sobbing, trying to run from the dark figure that wanted her son's life. She fell backward when she ran into something hard; it was the killer, who somehow got in front of her. She sobbed hysterically and used her body as a shield, to protect Bridge. The menacing figure stepped forward and thrust his knife deep into her body; all she managed was one loud scream before she died. Bridge was sobbing and tried to run but he tripped over his mother's body. The assassin stepped forward and slashed. Bridge screamed as the metal met his flesh; he sobbed as the man slowly pulled out his knife and smiled wickedly, blood dripping from it. He licked the blade and was about to strike again when a flash of light struck his chest and he fell backwards, unconscious. The rest was a blur. All Bridge remembered about afterwards was seeing his mother's body being hauled away._

Bridge woke up sobbing in Sky's arms. He buried his face in his former roommate's chest and poured out all his pent up emotions. Sky hugged Bridge closer and rested his chin softly on top of his friend's head. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Bridge clutched Sky tighter and sniffed. Sky, not knowing why, put his arms around Bridge and held him there; for what seemed like hours. Finally, Bridge looked up at Sky and leaned forward until his face was buried in his companion's shoulder. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Bridge, startled looked up from his position. "You know my old bed." He didn't know why, but Bridge's heart dropped and he buried his face into his friend's shoulder again. He nodded and Sky carefully got up and laid Bridge in his bed.

The Red Ranger smiled at his best friend and, after lingering for a while, journeyed to his old bed and lay down. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard Bridge say, "Thanks." Sky smiled and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Back to NormalNot

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in the laziness of not having to go to school for a week. xP It was hard to start back up again after having to go back to school, so I went to look for inspiration and I found some (courtesy of cmar and other persons who authored various Wes and Eric slashes; this inspired me to write again…sooner…). Hope you enjoy this chapter… I'm kinda rusty…

* * *

Bridge hadn't gone to sleep right away. Most of the time, he looked over at the sleeping form on the bed next to his. "_Sky…_" he thought. He smiled and closed his eyes, trying another attempt at sleep; he yawned and rolled over until he was facing Sky's bed and drifting off into sleep, listening and falling into the rhythm of Sky's breathing.

_It was a dream; at least he thought so… He was in bed with Z. Of loving her way he had never in real life or even dared to… The short brown hair and the soft silky skin and the way it felt under his fingers; she whispered into his ear and he responded back. Bridge's dream changed as Z was replaced with someone taller, more muscular, someone with blonde hair… The face he stared at was handsome and was lit up by the beautiful blue eyes bringing out the rare and occasional smile… the feeling of muscular arms and the feeling of safety seemed all so real he almost believed it… almost…_

"_Oh man…"_

"_Bridge…"_

"_Oh God…"_

"_Bridge, wake up…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wake up…"_

Bridge's eyes shot open. The first thing his eyes focused on was Sky's blue eyes; they seemed to shine brighter in the morning sun. He sat up in bed and looked over at his digital clock. It read 7:00. "Oh man! I'm so screwed!"

Sky smiled at his clueless friend. "Relax. It's Sunday. We got the day off, remember?"

Bridge blinked in surprise. _Ok. Sky just told me to relax. RELAX. _"Ugh, I must still be dreaming…"

"Hah. Real funny wise guy."

Bridge smiled and got out of bed. "Really? 'Cause I was wondering of starting a career in comedy." His mood improved when Sky responded with laughter. He didn't know why, but Sky in a good mood made him feel really happy…

"C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Great! I'm in the mood for some buttery toast." Bridge wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"When are you never?"

Bridge smiled and went through his daily morning routine. He left his room with a smile planted firmly on his face. Nothing could ruin his day… right? Wrong…

* * *

At the cafeteria, Syd and Z were sitting around their usual table with breakfast in front of them. The girls were deep in conversation when Sky and Bridge joined them. "Morning guys!" Bridge waved enthusiastically and walked over to his table.

Both girls looked up, startled for a fraction of a second before smiling themselves; Bridge was notorious for his infectious smiles. "So I see you're feeling like yourself today." Z smiled at him.

Bridge nodded; he was busy stuffing his face with his breakfast of buttered toast. "It's nice to see that things are going back to normal around here." Syd commented, with an air of suspiciousness around her, Sky noticed.

For that moment, there was tension in the air until the alarms went blaring. Without another thought, the rangers of B-Squad rushed off to the Command Center. "What's going on Kat?" Sky was the first one to speak when they entered the Command Center.

"It's the monster from before."

"Monster? What if it's an alien?" Bridge looked slightly indignant and confused as well.

Commander Cruger sighed. "We decided to call it a monster when we couldn't classify **_it_** as a legitimate alien species. But that's not the point. He's attacking an abandoned factory which apparently has dangerous firearms."

Bridge spoke up asking, "Wait, why weren't the weapons removed?" Everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"No one's entirely sure. There's speculation that the previous owners had hidden some experimental weapons and forgot about them."

Kat spoke up. "Well, whatever the reason, you need to stop them. My analysis shows that these weapons are highly dangerous. If you get hit by these, your Ranger suits won't protect you for long."

"Go Rangers!"

"Ready! SPD Emergency!"

All four Rangers felt the familiar sensation of power flowing through their bodies before they rushed off to the crime scene.

At the factory, they all had out their weapons just in case. "Doesn't look like it's here…" Z seemed unsure.

"Well, Kat said it was here so we'll find it. C'mon. I hear something over there." The Rangers moved together in a square shaped formation, occasionally switching their gun's point to another direction. After a few minutes of this, Syd was bored and upset. She was about ready to burst.

"Ugh! If this thing is as dangerous as last time, why doesn't it show itself, huh?"

"Uhhh, Syd?" Bridge tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"Um, monster…"

With an almighty roar and an even mightier leap, the monster rushed them. The Rangers were forced to separate, to avoid from being flattened. The first thing the monster did when it landed was tackle Bridge. With a grunt, the Blue Ranger fell backwards, unable to keep his balance. With a cry, the rest of the B Squad rushed forward, their Delta Max Strikers ready. The monster, however, didn't seem to care; it had only one target in mind: Bridge. With a roar even more frightening than the last one it swung his claw at him, causing sparks to shower from his suit. "Fire!" Sky ordered.

The monster merely shook off the slight interruption and rushed Bridge again, knocking him off his feet. It seemed to have a personal vendetta against Bridge; it pounded at him as if all its problems were his fault. Bridge's suit couldn't handle the pressure and he demorphed after the monster had thrown him against the wall. Out of nowhere, it drew one of the deadly rifles and fired, hitting Bridge's chest dead on. "Bridge!" Sky yelled and ran forward, appearing at his friend's side.

Bridge moaned and looked up. "Sky…?" He moaned again and tried to get up only to feel an intense burning and sharp jab of pain as he looked down at himself; he jerked his head away.

"Oh man…" Bridge was a mess. His jacket was soaked in blood and there were several burn marks all over his chest. His breathing became labored the more he tried to move.

"Guys! We gotta get out of here and get Bridge to the infirmary." Syd and Z both nodded their heads in confirmation and fired at the monster to keep him away. The monster roared and grabbed a crate and fled. Sky demorphed and called Kat on his communicator.

"Kat, I need an ambulance. Bridge was hit pretty bad."

"I'm on it. They should be there soon."

"Hurry…"

Sky didn't know why, but he felt lost. _Bridge, don't die…_ He propped his head against his chest and kept a vigil out for any hostile force. Syd and Z demorphed and joined him. "Will he be ok?" Z was worried and Syd was biting a nail.

"I don't know. I hope so. I called for an ambulance." Sky was shaken; it hurt Syd to see him this way.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Bridge we're talking about. He'll probably wake up in a few seconds and say he was conning us, like he set this up or something." Syd, however, was completely unsure.

* * *

**Sorry guys. It's been forever since I updated but I got lazy and stuff came up. R&R please.**  



	8. Chapter 8:UnSkyLike

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I decided to go on writing hiatus until school was over (that and I became obsessed with the show Charmed; what? I like it; sue me). Anyway, it's been a while so my technique might be off so forgive me if this chapter doesn't meet up to your standards…

* * *

_The same, mysterious man from his other dream was there only this time, his body was replaced by the body of the monster they fought earlier. The man shivered at the sight and wrapped his arms around himself. He tried to sneak away but it was too late and the monster lunged at him, clearly wanting to tear him to shreds. He rolled away and ran for his life. He didn't know why he was running; he only knew he had to run, and he knew that if he didn't run, he/it would kill him. He panted heavily as he rounded yet another corner only to have the looming shadow of the creature hanging over him; gulping and filled with dread the young man looked up at the sky to be staring at 'it's head only much larger; it was looming over the city with a menacing snarl planted on his/it's face and turned to look directly at the terrified man. The figure screamed and shrunk to his size and attacked him. The man looked at the oncoming figure with terror and brought his arms up to defend himself, and then he screamed._

Bridge woke up with a snap. For a moment, everything seemed normal until he felt a blinding pain coming from his chest. He looked down and flinched; his lower abdomen was covered in bandages and soaked in his blood. Suddenly, Bridge felt faint and weak. He tried to sit up straight but something heavy on his arm stopped him. He looked over to see Sky sleeping soundly. Bridge couldn't help but smile. _He was here the whole time?_ Gratitude welled up in his chest and he couldn't help but feel slightly better. Sky grumbled and yawned. He slowly stretched and didn't notice Bridge was awake yet. The blonde man blinked and started to look away; Sky did a quick double take and gawked. He blushed and asked, "U-Uh…so…how long…have you…?" Bridge grinned and chuckled. "Don't worry. Just woke up." Sky chuckled nervously and got up. "Err; well…I should get going…you know…work and all…" Bridge watched his friend go, his heart dropping ever so slightly. _I wish he'd stayed longer…_ He sighed and lay back down. Soon, his breathing began to sound more relaxed and separated and finally, he fell asleep.

_Man, what is wrong with me?_ Sky let out the breath of air he was holding and sank to the floor.

_The blaring of the ambulances started abruptly and stopped outside the abandoned factory. Sky, Syd, Z, and the unconscious and bleeding form of Bridge were outside it, waiting anxiously for the ambulance. When the paramedics arrived with a stretcher, Sky was reluctant to let Bridge go, but he knew he had to…for Bridge's sake. The paramedics helped Bridge onto a stretcher and asked if one of them wanted to get on with them. Sky immediately complied and jumped into the truck with the paramedics. Syd and Z returned to the base in the jeep._

During the ride, Sky couldn't help worrying about Bridge. Now that he was thinking clearly, it was uncharacteristic of him to worry that much, let alone at all, worrying over Bridge of all people. _Not that I don't like him…I mean I don't hate him…I mean…_ Sky blinked and ran his hand through his hair; the Red Ranger sighed and slowly made his way to his room, thoughts racing around in his head in a chaotic storm. He stopped in front of Bridge's room. He didn't know why but something made him stop here. He frowned and entered the dark room. Looking around for nothing in particular, his eyes sweep over every corner of his old room. He remembered how, sometimes, when neither of them could sleep, Bridge and Sky would talk until they fell asleep; it always ended up Bridge falling asleep first and then Sky would lie in his bed awaiting a response and upon hearing none would fall asleep. He smiled at some of their late night conversations.

"_Hey Sky?"_

"_What?" Sky answered somewhat delirious. "What time is it? It better not be before five or I'll throw you out."_

"_Oh…" Bridge seemed to fade and shrink, Sky noticed even though it was dark._

"_Hey, you ok? You seem kind of down…" Sky got up and sat at the edge of his friend's bed._

"_No, it's nothing. Just thinking."_

"_About what? Hey wait. Is this about some girl? Ah, I see. You're depressed because you like somebody but she doesn't know?"_

"_What? No! It's nothing like that!" Sky noticed with a certain satisfaction that Bridge's mood lightened up, but also, he saw Bridge blush slightly. Smiling at his roommate he said,_

"_C'mon then. What is it? If it's not a girl then I don't see why should be so upset."_

_Bridge groaned. "You've got to get your priorities straight. Hey-"_

_Bridge shot up straight in bed. Looking at Sky strangely, he closed the gap between them until they were a finger's width apart. Sky, startled, moved back a bit. "What?"_

"_Since when do you talk about girls?"_

"_Hey, I'm still human."_

"_Yeah right. Could've fooled me. You act like a robot all day, and then when no one is looking, you suddenly come out of your anti-social barrier and start talking about girls? Pfft."_

"_This is coming from the guy who made an atomic toaster out of his computer?"_

_Bridge grinned and shrugged. "Look, I don't tell you how to act during the day so back off of my toaster."_

"_Despite the fact that it doesn't make toast and, instead, blows up in your face and leaves you smelling worse than Piggy."_

_Both teenagers burst out laughing, forgetting their troubles._

Sky smiled at the memory, already missing those moments together. He sat in his old bed and laid down his head on his old pillow. He tried to manage the chaos in his mind but having no success, he let his mind drift. Soon sleep captured him and he surrendered to the peaceful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9:Through His Eyes

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing. I fcking still go to school. If I owned anything, it would be me. Wait, I don't me either… sobs

Hi everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really lazy and school started to get into full swing. I also had immense writer's block. I also have after school activities so there won't be a lot of consectutive updates but I'll do the best I can. I took Chapter 9 and re-edited it because I didn't like it. Anyways I hope you like this one better than the last one. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's POV

It's been a month since I got shot by Freako (I decided to call him/her…whatever, you know who I'm talking about) and we haven't had any reports about any other strange activity; in fact, it's been relatively quiet (except for the occasional bad guy, but we took care of them).

Lately, Sky has been acting weird around me and it's kinda freakin' me out. Oh look there he is. "Hey Sky!" Ha, I got 'em this time. No, wait… Crap, he went the other way. Damn.

"Hey Bridge!" Oh, hey Syd. "What's up?" Oh nothing. I just got brushed off by my so-called 'best friend' and I'm really bummed and feeling really rejected; but other than that? Nothing. "Oh nothing…Say, do you know why Sky is avoiding me?" Uh oh, the blank look. She's got nothing. Crap, again. "Nevermind."

I head down the hallway towards my room. You know, now that I think this all started when I found him sleeping in my room, on _MY_ bed no less. He seemed rather embarrassed and left in a hurry. Weird. Then again, this is coming from the guy who stands on top of his hands to 'think' better. Yes, I make fun of myself behind my back. So what? Don't you? No? Oh…Well, anyway…

I start thinking about the last few weeks. My relationship with Sky has changed, I think. I'm falling for him. Yeah, I'm gay. Damn it. Things just got more complicated, didn't they? Damn.

I'm in my room now, looking around, and pretty much feeling like crap. Oh well. I guess I can sort it out tomorrow. I'm beat. Yawn Goo…d…nigh…t… Yawn

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sky's POV

Damn me. Damn me to hell. I'm alienating my best friend. The guy I just recently figured out I had a crush on; I mean like he doesn't like me I mean I think he doesn't but I like him, I mean like him like him I mean like REALLY like him and... Oh god. I'm starting to think like him now. Fuck. Now I'm talking to myself. Someone help me.

I guess it's when I fell asleep. I was dreaming about him. He was all…well…you know… And I was…Oh god; do I even need to say it? I've been avoiding him since then because I was afraid he would pick up my emotions and read my thoughts (keeping this a secret would be SO much easier if he weren't an empath…Damn powers…). Sigh Anyway, I've been trying to avoid him so he wouldn't figure out, but now I'm giving the 'I-don't-want-to-be-your-friend-anymore' vibe and I'm feeling like shit.

I mean, it's not bad right? He might not even feel the same way. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, because I'm a fag? Uh oh. It's Syd.

"Schuyler Tate!" Uh oh. She's using my full name. This is bad. "H-hey Syd." Good job Tate. Just make things worse by making it obvious you're being a shithead to your best friend. Good job buddy. "Hey Syd? That's all you can say? I can't believe you blew off Bridge like that! Argh! Go apologize to him right now!" I wish it were that simple. "I-I can't…" Great. There goes my macho image out the top floor window.

"What d'ya mean you can't? There is NO excuse for what you just did! Fix it now!" Everyone in the hall is now staring at us. Uh oh. Damn it. "Damnit Syd! Can't you just leave me alone?" I know I'm going to regret saying that but I'm pissed off. What does she know? She can't possibly understand what I'm going through right now. Screw her! "ARGH!" Syd gets angrier at me and punches my gut. Oh yeah, that hurt by the way. Jeez she can hit HARD. "Fine! But if Bridge is emotionally scarred for the rest of his life far be it from be to be a friend and try and fix it! Oh yeah, if Bridge gets messed up because of this, I'm NEVER going to forgive you!" Syd stormed out of the cafeteria and I'm pretty much feeling like crap right now. Blushing and wishing, no BEGGING I had the power to turn invisible at will I tentatively make my way out of the cafeteria, hoping Z, Commander Cruger, Kat, and heck even Boom doesn't show up.

Obviously this isn't going to happen, with MY luck anyway. I walk to the doors and I'm about to step out and I run smack into…

"CADET TATE!" Oops.

He's mad. I'm in some serious shit now. I feel like crap now. I feel lower than the guy that hurt Bridge. I just hope that, if I get the chance (heck if I'm even still a RANGER after this is over), I get to kill the guy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? R&R please!


End file.
